Aoyagi Sho
|Title = Aoyagi Sho 青柳 翔 |Image = Aoyagi_Sho_-_IV_promo.jpg |Caption = Aoyagi Sho promoting Ⅳ (2019) |Birth Name = Aoyagi Sho アオヤギ ショウ |Stage Name = |Born = April 12, 1985 (age ) |Birth = Saitama, Hokkaido, Japan |Blood = A |Occupation = Actor, singer |Years Active = 2009-present |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records (2016-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Gekidan EXILE |Website = aoyagi-official.com |Twitter = @aoyagi_official |Facebook = aoyagi.official |Left = }} Aoyagi Sho (青柳翔) is an actor and singer. He is member of the acting group Gekidan EXILE and also a soloist. History In 2006, Aoyagi participated in EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION. He was defeated in the secondary examination and was later invited to try a play,http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2022685/full/ and chose EXPG (EXILE PROFESSIONAL GYM) to learn about acting and singing. In 2009, Aoyagi started his acting debut in the stage play Attack No.1, and became a member of Gekidan EXILE. In June 2016, his song "Maria" was featured on HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM soundtrack, being his first time releasing as a singer. He made his official debut as a singer in October 26, 2016 with the single "Naita Rosario". For his singing career, he's signed to Sony Music Associated Records. Works Movies * 2012 Mengeki! * 2012 Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu * 2013 KON-SHIN * 2013 San Gorenja * 2014 Tokyo Nanmin * 2014 Junya * 2014 Ju-On -The Beginning of the End- * 2015 Sesshi 100℃ no Binetsu * 2015 Yakuza Apocalypse * 2016 HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2017 Tatara Samurai Dramas * 2009 Oishinbo * 2011 Lady ~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ * 2011 Rokudenashi BLUES * 2011 Watashi ga Ren'ai Dekinai Riyuu * 2012 Noro * 2012 Tasogare Ryūsei-gun ~Hoshi furu Hotel~ * 2012 Kekkon Shinai * 2013 Apoyan ~Hashiru Kokusai Kukou * 2013 Kumo no Kaidan * 2013 Shikei-dai no 72-jikan * 2014 Shitamachi Bobsleigh * 2014 Zero no Shinjitsu ~Kansatsu-i Mao Matsumoto~ * 2014 Autobahn Maru wo no Onna Keiji Eiko Yagami * 2014 Seijo * 2014 First Class * 2015 Utsukushiki Wana ~Zanka Ryōran~ * 2015 Wild Heroes * 2015 Unfair the special Double Meaning Rensa * 2016 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2016 Kinpika * 2016 HiGH&LOW Season2 Music Videos * 2010 AILI feat. VERBAL (m-flo) - "Memories Again" * 2011 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "FIGHTERS -ROUND 1-" Books ; Photobooks * 2012.07.19 Gekkan MEN Aoyagi Sho Discography Studio Albums # 2019.07.17 Ⅳ Singles # 2016.10.26 Naita Rosario # 2017.06.07 Sonnan ja nai # 2017.11.29 Snow! Pre-release Digital Singles # 2016.10.19 Naita Rosario # 2019.06.26 HOME Collaboration / Others * 2016.06.15 Various Artists - HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (Disc 2 #12 "Maria") Concerts/Tours ; Tours * 2019.09.05-2019.09.09 Aoyagi Sho FIRST LIVE TOUR ~Ⅳ~ Awards * 2012 22th Japanese Film Critics Awards Newcomer Award (Toshiko Minami Award) (Kyou, Koi wo Hajimemasu) References External Links * Official Website * Twitter * Profile on LDH website Category:Gekidan EXILE Category:Gekidan EXILE Members Category:Aoyagi Sho Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:1985 Births Category:2009 Debut Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Saitama Category:Actors Category:Singers